


It's The Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, SnowBarry - Freeform, flarrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It's The Little Things

"Felicity, your shirt!" Barry exclaimed as flames ignited on Felicity’s chest. Her panic flared as Barry attempted to bat out the flames and the sprats soared higher. She quickly ripped the buttons open, flinging the shirt on the floor with flare, relief coursing through her as she stared at the damn thing burning up.

It took her a long moment to realize how silent the room was, and she looked behind her at both of their teams staring at her incredulously. A flush slowly worked its way up her neck as she realized she was standing in front of all of them half naked, and Barry had just been pawing at her chest trying to put out the flames.

"That’s probably the most action he’s ever gotten," she heard Roy murmur to Cisco, who couldn’t help an outburst of laughter. Oliver’s head snapped to both of them with a heated glare, and Cisco paled. Roy though simply smirked in return, and Oliver shook his head, looking back at Felicity.

"I, uhm… my shirt was on fire," she explained into the silence, "I didn’t know what to do, and Barry couldn’t get the fire out so I just took it off."

She realized with a start her wild hand gestures left her chest exposed, and she quickly crossed her arms.

"I’ll go get you a—" Caitlin started, taking pity on her, but Oliver stepped forward instantly, cutting her off.

Felicity’s flush instantly dimmed as he approached her. His face was clear of the humor the rest of them wore—his face void of emotion as he unzipped his leathers.

The rest of the room fell away as he gestured for her to turn around, helping her slowly into the sleeves. She zipped it up, relaxing into the soft leather and smiling lightly as the smell of him wrapped around her.

He watched her relax into it, returning her smile with an easy one of his own before he stepped back, breaking the spell.

"Uh," Barry started awkwardly, tearing his gaze away from the two as he approached the computers, "Cisco, did you find out more about the meta human we’re dealing with…"

Oliver rolled his eyes just enough for Felicity to see at Barry’s use of, “meta-human”, and her smile grew. He let himself smile back freely at her a short moment, before his eyes became hazy, and he turned from her abruptly, stalking towards where Cisco and Barry stood talking.

Felicity tried to hide her absence of comfort as he walked away, straightening up and regaining her composure. She met Digg’s gaze, and he shook his head at her with a knowing smile.

"You okay?" Caitlin asked at her side softly, and they both stood a long moment, gazing towards the guys as they spoke in serious tones.

Felicity tore her gaze from Oliver, looking towards Caitlin. But she wasn’t looking at Felicity—her gaze was focused completely on Barry, a sad look in her eyes.

"Are you?" Felicity asked, and Caitlin looked at her in shock. Felicity nodded her head towards Barry, a knowing look on her face. Caitlin floundered a moment, her mouth open, before she sighed.

"I think I’m doing about as good as you are," Caitlin admitted softly, before walking away. And as quick as it had come, the sentimental side of Caitlin was gone.


End file.
